


Drunk

by hidingthetruthbehindamask



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingthetruthbehindamask/pseuds/hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert, Aaron, Adam and Vic go out for a night on the town. Safe to say it turns into a night that Adam and Robert can't remember the morning after and Aaron and Vic are still laughing about the events of the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt at funny drunk robron, sorry if it sucks I tried my best. I'm missing Robron on my tv so needed to write something for them even if it isn't very good. Sorry if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm Dyslexic so writing this without a beta.

“Remind me again, who's bright idea this was?” Robert shouted up the stairs as he adjusted his tie in the hallway mirror.

“Come on it'll be fun!” Aaron shouted back down as he stepped out of the bedroom pulling on his jacket heading towards the stairs.

“Yeah a double date with me, you, Vic and Adam what could be more fun than that?” Robert said sarcasm in his tone as he rolled his eyes.

“Come on, Vic's been wanting to go out just the four of us for weeks now, she's been pecking Adam's head over it! We can go for one drink and if you really want to leave we can. She is your sister after all.” Aaron said giving his boyfriend a small smile.

“Yeah she's my sister and I love her to bits but I don't want to double date with her! It's just weird. Where are we going anyway, did she say where she was dragging us?” Robert asked as he grabbed his wallet pushing it into his trouser pocket.

“No idea. Come on, told Adam we'd meet them at the pub for a quick drink before we get a taxi into town.” Aaron said opening the front door of their flat. 

“Alright I'm coming but I'm telling you know tonight is gonna be a nightmare.” Robert said with a sigh as he followed Aaron out of the front door closing it behind them. 

“Are you gonna tell us where we're going or not?” Robert asked as the four of them got into the taxi outside of the pub after having a drink in the pub first. 

“You'll find out when we get there and not a moment before.” Victoria said giving her brother a cheeky smile, he sighed. Adam was sat in the front of the car, Vic was one side of Robert and Aaron was the other so Aaron could lay his head on his boyfriend's shoulder as he whispered in his ear.

“Stop stressing and try and enjoy yourself, please for me?” Aaron whispered Robert didn't say anything just linked his fingers with his boyfriend's giving them a gentle squeeze. The taxi pulled up outside their destination and Robert had to hide his distaste at where they were, Bar West the bar Aaron had brought them too during the early stages of their affair. Aaron just grabbed his hand and followed Vic and Adam into the bar before Robert could protest.

“Come on then get your top of and start dancing on the tables.” Vic said to Robert with a smirk on her face. Robert and Adam looked at her confused and Aaron was trying not to laugh.

“What are you talking about?” Robert asked his sister.

“Nothing, just soaking up the brilliant atmosphere.” Vic replied with a smirk and it only took Robert a few moments to understand what his sister was getting at.

“You told her! You told her what happened the last time we were here!” Robert almost shouted but noticed half of the bar turned to look at him, Aaron and Vic just burst out laughing.

“Yeah, I may have mentioned it to her. You three go and get a table. I'll get the drinks in.” Aaron said kissing his boyfriend's lips before heading towards the bar. Robert just sighed and followed Victoria and Adam over to a table in the corner but he still had a view of the bar so he could look over his shoulder at Aaron who was stood waiting to be served.

“Don't look now but think you've got competition.” Vic said with a small smile. Robert didn't even ask her what she meant because he turned round like a shot and she was right, some guy was talking to his Aaron and was being overly friendly with his Aaron and he wasn't having any of it. Before Victoria could say anything her brother was up and making his way over to his boyfriend and the other over friendly male.

“Hey baby, you need a hand with those drinks?” Robert said coming up behind Aaron giving his arse a squeeze before placing a kiss to Aaron's cheek. Aaron blushed a deep red as Robert glared at the male stood next to Aaron who quickly made his escape.

“Jealous were we?” Aaron asked with a smirk as he and Robert made their way over to Vic and Adam with the drinks.

“Just letting him now that your sexy arse is mine.” Robert whispered as they reached the table putting the drinks down before taking a seat at the table.

“Do you wanna know something?” Vic said to Aaron, they'd been in the bar a little under two hours and the drinks had been flowing although Vic and Aaron had been pacing themselves Adam and Robert hadn't done the same.

“What?” Aaron asked taking a sip of his pint.

“If we aren't careful my husband and your boyfriend are gonna run away together!” Vic said laughing and Aaron nearly chocked on his pint cause Vic was right Adam and Robert had gone way past drunk and were now sat next to each other declaring how much they really loved one another.

“I'm going toilet. You ok with these two?” Aaron asked Vic who just nodded and he got up from the table and made his way to the bathroom.

“What the hell is going on?” Aaron asked when he returned from the bathroom to find Robert crying on Adam's shoulder and Victoria trying not to wet herself laughing. Robert looked up the moment he heard Aaron's voice and he jumped out of his seat almost knocking Adam over as he rushed over to Aaron wrapping his arms around him

“Aaron! You came back! I thought you'd left me forever.” Robert chocked out between sobs crying into Aaron's chest, Victoria couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing at her drunk brother.

“I went to the bathroom Robert, sit down and I'll go and get you a drink of water. I think you need it.” Aaron said sitting Robert back down in his chair.

“Keep an eye on them I'll be right back.” Aaron said to Vic before making his way over to the bar he was just ordering Robert a glass of water when the sound of Robert laughing made him turn around. His drunk boyfriend and his drunk best mate had managed in the time he'd been gone to get themselves up on the stage and were now stood singing Wannabe by the Spice Girls rather badly. Vic made her way over to Aaron laughing as she walked.

“Oh my god! I told you to watch them!” Aaron said watching the two drunk lads in complete disbelief as Vic had gotten her phone out and was now recording them.

“I tried! Really I did but they said they want to sing and they couldn't be stopped!” Vic said laughing as the lads came to the end of their song, Adam stumbled off the stage towards his wife and best mate but Robert stayed where he was.

“What is he doing?” Aaron asked before making his way over to the stage

“Aaron Livesy! I love you.” Robert shouted down the microphone and the whole bar was staring at them, Aaron tried to pull Robert off the stage and take the microphone off him but he was having none of it.

“Aaron, I love you more than I can possible say will you marry me?” Robert said down the microphone before dropping down on one knee he fumbled in his jacket pocket with his free hand and pulled out a ring box which he struggled to open but eventually it got it open to reveal a gorgeous diamond engagement ring. Aaron looked at him completely gob smacked, Adam had started crying on Victoria and Victoria was just staring at the scene on the stage gob smacked as well.

 

“Yeah, course I will.” Aaron finally said after it had sunk in what Robert had just asked him. Robert gave him the daftest and cheesiest grin ever before sliding the ring onto Aaron's finger and pulling himself to his feet almost falling over so he could kiss Aaron's lips. The whole bar erupted into applause and Adam was now sobbing hysterically and even Vic had tears in her eyes. Aaron led Robert back to Vic and Adam, Vic was trying to calm Adam down and now Robert had started crying.

“Right I think it's time to go before these two have a complete meltdown.” Aaron said helping Robert out of the pub while Vic helped Adam out at the same time of ringing a taxi. 

Aaron was up before Robert the next day, he left his hungover fiance to sleep and made his way to the pub so he could tell his mum the news.

“Hey, how's Robert today? Adam was still out of it when I left to come to work this morning.” Vic said as Aaron came in the back room.

“Rob's asleep as well. Thought I'd leave him to sleep, sure he'll come and find me when he's back in the land of the living. Wonder if he'll remember much about last night.” Aaron said smirking looking down at the ring on his finger.

“We could have some fun with this, he bought the ring a couple of weeks ago he's been working up the courage ever since to finally pop the question when he wakes up and finds the ring gone and you can bet he'll have no memory of last night the amount they were drinking he is gonna freak!” Vic said smiling and Aaron just smiled back at her as Chas walked in.

“Hiya Love, what are you doing here so-.” Chas stopped mid sentence when she caught sight of the sparkly ring on Aaron's finger.

“Oh my god! Is that what I think it is?” Chas asked Aaron could hear the shock in her tone.

“Yep, Robert popped the question last night and I said yes.” Aaron said with a massive smile on his face his mum didn't say anything else just wrapped her arms around her son and gave him a massive hug, yes she would never be a massive fan of Robert after what he'd done to Katie and the hell he'd put Aaron through during the affair but the past six months she'd never seen Aaron as happy as he was while he'd been with Robert.

“Is Aaron here?” Robert asked as he came crashing into the pub two hours later, Aaron and Vic had filled Chas in on what had happened last night and asked her to play along when Robert came calling.

“Not seen him this morning, think he's gone to the scrapyard.” Chas replied as Vic came out to see her brother looking rather upset and flustered.

“Hey, what's up?” Vic asked and she had to try her best not to laugh cause it was obvious what was wrong with her brother.

“I've lost the ring!” Robert whispered to his sister, tears were forming in his eyes.

“What do you mean you've lost it?” Vic asked and she was really trying her hardest not to lose it as Aaron walked in.

“I had it in my jacket pocket when we went out last night and now I can't find it!” Robert said Aaron was chuckling to himself as he walked over to Robert hiding the hand that his engagement ring was now settled on from Robert's view.

“Hey, was just about to ring you. How's your head this morning Spice Girl?” Aaron asked chuckling and Vic lost it at the Spice Girl comment and started wet herself laughing.

“Spice girl? What the hell happened last night I don't remember much.” Robert asked but Vic answered by pulling her phone out to show Robert the video of him and Adam singing Spice Girls badly Robert just buried his head in hands, he had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. 

“Oh my god! Please tell me I didn't do anything else last night.” Robert asked looking up at his boyfriend and sister, Aaron didn't say anything just showed Robert his finger and Robert just looked at him.

“I didn't ask you to marry me while I was drunk did I?! Oh god no! I had it all planned! It was supposed to be a romantic proposal not a drunk one!” Robert cried Aaron just sighed and kissed his lips.

“I said yes didn't I? Look at this way I won't forget you proposing to me in a hurry! A funny story to tell at the wedding hey.” Aaron said with a smirk. Yeah it was defiantly a story that Aaron would tell at their wedding and Robert would almost die of embarrassment as the story of him singing Spice Girls and proposing to the man he loved was told to the entire village.


End file.
